


First Time

by a1_kitkat



Series: To Be With You [1]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Criminal Minds Kink Meme, Established Aaron Hotchner/Spencer Reid, Established Relationship, First Time, M/M, Nervousness, One Shot, Prompt Fic, Tenderness, Top!Hotch, Virgin!Reid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-17
Updated: 2014-06-17
Packaged: 2018-02-05 01:14:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1800046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a1_kitkat/pseuds/a1_kitkat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fill for the Criminal Minds Kink Meme</p><p>Hotch and Reid  have been dating for several months but Reid is nervous about taking things further as he's still a virgin. Hotch puts his mind at ease before they take the next step in their relationship</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Time

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt:
> 
> Reid is a virgin. His partner, while fucking him for the first time, cannot stop talking about how hot and tight and perfect he is.

Reid’s hand was trembling as he picked up his wine glass and took a tiny sip. He peered over the brim of the glass and met Hotch’s eye. The older man was watching him with a kind smile on his face. Spencer returned the smile and looked down at his half eaten dessert. His heart was pounding in his chest and he swallowed nervously.

“Reid… Spencer” Aaron corrected himself. “Is everything alright?”

Spencer nodded his head furiously.  
“You look like a deer-caught-in-headlights” Aaron explained.  
“You know that phrase originated-” Spencer began.  
“Spencer, please? Just talk to me… Something is wrong. Are you nervous about something?”  
“No”  
“That was a fast response… Was something off with dinner? Or your dessert?”  
“No” Spencer shook his head. He downed another mouthful of wine.  
“Than what is it?”  
“Jack isn’t here”

Aaron raised his eyebrow in confusion.  
“He’s at his aunt’s” Aaron explained. “But why does that make you nervous?”

Spencer swallowed his nerves.  
“This is our third date” Spencer explained.  
“Oh” Aaron smiled into his drink. “Is it?”

The younger agent nodded his head. Aaron simply continued to watch him. He found it rather endearing, seeing the young genius so quiet. Spencer tended to ramble when he was nervous not clam up.  
Spencer picked up his napkin and wiped his lips. Aaron’s eyes followed the actions of his long, sender fingers.

“JJ told me about… about the third date rule” Spencer mumbled.  
“Oh Spencer” Aaron whispered. He reached out and placed his hand upon the younger man’s. “Is that why you’re so nervous?”  
Spencer shook his head no but his eyes were screaming yes.

“Is that why Jack isn’t here?” Spencer asked.  
“You think I had an ulterior motive for sending my son away?” Aaron replied.  
“Hotch… Aaron, you cooked me dinner, you lit candles… All of which are typically used in a romantic evening. Sometimes they can even be considered foreplay”  
“You think I’m trying to lure you into my bed?”  
“Yes”

Hotch smiled. He leaned over and placed a tender kiss to Reid’s lips.  
“And that’s why you’re such a brilliant profiler” Aaron said.  
“You… You are trying?” Spencer stammered. “Trying to get me into bed?”

The older man stood up and walked around the table. He reached out and took Spencer’s hands in his. Aaron pulled Spencer to his feet then placed his hand on the younger man’s cheek. He leaned in and softly kissed him.

“Spencer, you’re so beautiful” Aaron whispered. “I love everything about you… From your scarily high IQ to your adorably mismatched socks. And I can’t think of anything I’d like more than to take you in my arms and make love to you all night long”

The young agent could feel himself trembling as Aaron gazed intently into his eyes.  
“Aaron I…” Spencer trailed off.

Hotch carefully stroked Reid’s cheek, never once breaking eye-contact with the younger man.  
“You don’t have to be nervous” Aaron assured Spencer. “I promise I won’t hurt you”  
“I trust you, Hotch… I mean, Aaron”

They both smiled at each other. After years of only calling each other by their surnames they were still finding it difficult to break the pattern.

“Tell me how I can help” Aaron whispered. “What I can do to ease those nerves of yours”

Spencer shook his head and tried to pull away but Aaron refused to release him. Instead he pulled Spencer even closer and buried his face in the younger man’s neck. He softly kissed his tender skin.

“I can’t” Spencer whispered. “Can’t tell you”  
“You just said you trust me”  
“I know…”  
“So tell me… Please?”  
“I can’t… its embarrassing”  
“Spencer, I love you. You don’t have to be embarrassed in front of me”  
“I know… And I want you to be happy. I… I want to give you what you want but… but…”

Aaron tightened their embrace and allowed Spencer to take comfort in his arms. The younger man closed his eyes and buried his face in Aaron’s neck. His next words were slightly mumbled but the older man managed to decipher them.

“Oh Spence” Aaron used JJ’s nickname for the younger agent.  
“Please don’t laugh” Spencer replied.  
“I’m not… And I would never laugh at you”  
“But you’re smiling”  
“Reid, I’ve watched over you for more than six years… You think I didn’t know you’re still a virgin?”

Spencer felt his cheeks beginning to flush. He’d never spoken to his boss about his sex life (or lack thereof) before. For a moment he wondered how Hotch would have known that fact about him then his mind went straight to Morgan.

“How did… Morgan?” Spencer asked.  
“No” Aaron replied. “But I’m a pretty good profiler myself and since you’ve never had a boyfriend or a girlfriend…” he paused. “Okay, Gideon told me… I know you used to confide in him”

The younger man laughed and looked up into Aaron’s eyes. There was a hint of uncertainty in his eyes.  
“You’re so beautiful” Aaron said again. “I find it hard to believe you’ve never shared that part of you with anyone before”  
“I was always just waiting for the right person… Someone I could trust to not hurt me… Someone who… Who wanted to be with me…”

“Spencer-”  
“When most people look at me they don’t see someone they want to spend their life with… They see a skinny, socially awkward FBI agent with an intimidating IQ”  
Aaron silenced him with a kiss.

“Do you think that’s what I see when I look at you?” Aaron asked.  
“I… I don’t know what you see in me” Spencer confessed. “But you’re the only person who’s ever told me that I’m…” he trailed off.  
“That you’re beautiful” Aaron finished. Spencer nodded his head and averted his eyes.  
“Yeah, that”  
“You don’t have to be so shy” Aaron said to him. “You’re the most beautiful man I’ve ever laid eyes on”

He placed another kiss to Spencer’s lips.  
“I want you to be my first” Spencer whispered.  
“Spence, if you’re not ready…”  
“I am… I… I want to give myself to you”

The older man covered Spencer’s lips with his own. He felt his young genius trembling in his arms. With immense ease, Aaron scooped Spencer up into his arms and, without breaking their kiss, carried the younger man into the bedroom. He lay Spencer down on top of the sheets and deepened the kiss.

Spencer’s arms were around Aaron’s neck so the older man reached up and eased Spencer’s grasp. They both stopped and simply stared into each other’s eyes.

“Are you sure about this?” Aaron asked. “I mean, really sure?”  
“Yes, I want this” Spencer nodded his head.

Hotch reached up and carefully removed his tie. He tossed it aside then reached out and slipped his hands under Spencer’s sweater vest. They kissed once more as Spencer leaned back, pulling Aaron down on top of him. The older man covered Spencer’s body with his own, breaking the kiss long enough to separate Spencer from his vest. Then Aaron’s hand was moving down Spencer’s chest, carefully unbuttoning his shirt.

Spencer’s entire body was tingling with anticipation. As Aaron slowly opened Spencer’s shirt, one button at a time, he made a point of kissing the newly exposed flesh. He reached the base of the shirt and grabbed it in both hands. Aaron pushed the shirt aside and leaned down, his tongue teasing Spencer’s navel.

Spencer couldn’t hold back a moan as Aaron’s tongue traced circles upon his skin. He could feel a stirring in his loins and he bit his bottom lip.  
“Aaron” He gasped.

Hotch had never heard his own name sound so sexy. The effect was instantaneous as his cock began to stir. Seeing Reid laid out beneath him was nothing short of a dream come true. His heart was swelling with love, knowing that Spencer was willing to give himself over completely to him.

“Spencer” Aaron whispered.  
The younger man reached out and placed his hand upon Aaron’s cheek.  
“I love you” Spencer stated.

Hotch smiled down at the younger man. He pulled Reid into his arms and quickly discarded Spencer’s open shirt. He kissed the younger agent before pushing him back down onto the bed. Spencer stared up at him through his lashes and Aaron returned the smile. He slid back off the bed and slowly removed Spencer’s shoes, smiling at the younger man’s mismatched socks… Which he chose to leave on.

He kicked off his own shoes and pulled his shirt off over his head. It joined Spencer’s shirt on the floor. Aaron climbed back onto the bed and lay beside Spencer. He pulled the younger man into his arms again and kissed him.

They spent the next few minutes exchanging tender kisses and running their hands over each other’s chest. Spencer’s heart was beating frantically and he could feel his body reacting to every one of Aaron’s touches.

“How many times have you…?” Spencer started to ask.  
“Have I what, Spencer?” Aaron wanted him to finish his question.  
“Taken someone’s virginity”  
Aaron paused.  
“Once” he replied.  
“Only once?” Spencer asked.  
“Yes, with Hayley… I loved her with all my heart… just as I love you”

Aaron’s hand was hovering just above the button on Spencer’s pants. He wasn’t sure if the younger man was going to ask him to stop. Why else would he start talking about Aaron’s past sexual encounters?

“Spencer, do you want me to stop?” Aaron asked.  
“No” Spencer replied.

The older agent nodded and kissed Spencer. He then unbuttoned the younger man’s pants and slowly started to pull them down. Spencer wriggled his hips, helping Aaron to separate him from the garment. He licked his lips as Aaron placed his hand over Spencer’s growing hardness, touching him through the fabric of his boxers.

Spencer gasped. He rarely touched himself like that and he’d never been touched by someone else down there.  
“Spencer” Aaron whispered.  
“Please?” Spencer moaned.  
“Please what?”  
“Kiss me”

With his hand still on Spencer’s clothed member, Aaron leaned forward and kissed the younger man. The moment their lips met, Spencer bucked his hips in desperation. He couldn’t believe how quickly he’d turned to jelly at Aaron’s touch. He wrapped his hand around the older man’s neck and deepened their kiss. He wanted, needed, to taste Aaron while being touched like that. As Aaron slipped his tongue into Spencer’s mouth, he also slid his hand inside the younger man’s underwear.

Spencer made a sound which Aaron could only describe as something between a sob and moan. Aaron broke the kiss, trailing his lips down the younger man’s neck while his fingers stroked his hardening tool.

“Aaron! Aaron!” Spencer panted.  
“Do you like that, Spencer?” Aaron asked.  
“Yes”  
“Does it feel good?”  
“Yes”  
“Can I taste you?” Aaron asked him.  
“What?” Spencer replied in confusion.  
“Say yes”  
“Yes!”

Aaron moved back down Spencers’ body, kissing a trail down the younger man’s stomach and abdomen until he reached the top of his underwear. Aaron could see Spencer’s arousal straining against the confines of his boxers, which were slightly damp with pre-come. The older agent swiftly lowered Spencer’s underwear, sliding it down his thin hips before covering the exposed cock with his mouth.

“Aaron!” Spencer cried as his lover’s warm, moist lips closed over his weeping hardness.  
He’d never experienced anything like this before. Spencer had never met anyone who’d wanted to do this to him.  
Sure, plenty of prostitutes and hookers had offered… But Spencer had never loved or trusted anyone enough to allow them to taste his body in this way. It was exhilarating and terrifying and so hot… Not to mention, it felt GOOD.

“Aaron! Oh… Oh… Aaron!” Spencer panted as he bucked his hips. “Feels good… So good…”

Aaron smiled around Spencer’s cock. He loved hearing the younger man crying out his name. He hadn’t realized how much of a turn on it would be. Hayley had never been very verbal in bed but a part of him had always suspected Spencer wouldn’t be a very quiet lover… He was happy he’d been proven right.

“Aaron! Something’s happening…” Spencer groaned.

The older man slipped his hand under Spencer’s body and gently squeezed his ass cheek. At the same time Spencer tossed his head back and cried out incoherently as his seed shot down Aaron’s throat. Aaron licked the younger agent’s organ clean before sliding back up the bed and gazing into Spencer’s eyes.

Spencer smiled up at Aaron, staring at him from under his lashes. He couldn’t believe what Aaron had just done. A part of him had never fully understood the appeal of putting a man’s cock in one’s mouth or the taste of semen. As he leaned forward and kissed Aaron, he could taste traces of himself in the other man’s mouth.

“Beautiful” Aaron whispered. “Simply beautiful”  
“Thank you” Spencer whispered.  
“I love you”  
“I can’t believe you just… did that”  
“Did you like it?”  
“It was amazing!”

Hotch smiled and gently stroked Reid’s cheek. The younger man returned his smile, affectionately.  
“Spencer, it’s okay” Aaron continued. “I don’t expect you to… return the favour”  
“You don’t?” Spencer asked. There was a hint of confusion in his voice.

Aaron shook his head.  
“I can see that you’re nervous and I would never ask you to do anything you don’t wish to. I understand this is your first time and I don’t want to overload you… I don’t want to scare you off… I want this to be perfect for you”

“But… It felt amazing! How can you not want me to do that to you?”  
“Because I understand that you’re not ready… If you want to stop right now, we can go to sleep. I want you in my arms tonight”  
“I want that too, Aaron… I want you to hold me but I’m not ready to stop. You… You haven’t had a release yet”  
“I can take care of myself”

“No” It was Spencer’s turn to reach up and touch Aaron’s cheek. He stared intently into his lover’s eyes. “I want you to… I said earlier that I want you to be my first… And I want it to be tonight… Now… I trust you’ll take care of me during sex”  
“No, Spencer” Aaron replied. “I’ll take care [of you] while making love to you”  
“Aaron-”

His sentence was cut short by Aaron capturing his lips in a kiss. Spencer slowly stroked his long fingers up Aaron’s chest until he reached his neck. He slid his hand around his lover’s neck and ran his fingers through Aaron’s short hair. The older man kissed him with such love and tenderness that Spencer’s heart wanted to explode. It was pounding so fast that he feared it would burst from his chest. He was surprised Aaron couldn’t hear it.

They broke apart long enough for Aaron to meet Spencer’s eye.

As they gazed longingly at each other, the older man whispered to Spencer.  
“Are you sure you’re ready for this?”  
“Yes” Spencer replied as he nodded his head. “I’m sure”  
“Because I don’t want you to think you have to… Not for me, not if you’re not-”

It was Spencer’s turn to silence Aaron with a kiss.  
“Hotch… Aaron” Spencer corrected himself. “I couldn’t stop now, even if I wanted to… Which I don’t! I want this and I want you… I want you to be my first and I want it to be now”

Aaron nodded and gently stroked his finger down Spencer’s cheek. He slowly pulled away from the younger man and reached over to the nightstand. He opened a drawer and rummaged inside. Spencer watched him closely, nervously, as Aaron retrieved a tube of lubricant and kept searching.

“Aaron?” Spencer asked.  
“Just a sec” Aaron replied. His hands were still rummaging. “I can’t seem to find…” he trailed off.  
Then he turned his full attention to the drawer, pulling it open as far as possible and still searching through the contents.

“Aaron?” Spencer began.  
“Shit” Aaron replied. He sat back, staring at the drawer.  
“What is it? What’s wrong?”  
“I can’t find… I don’t have any condoms”  
“You don’t?”  
“Well I… No, I haven’t needed any for a long time and…”  
“You didn’t buy any specially for tonight?”

Aaron looked over at Spencer. He looked so beautiful, lying naked on Aaron’s bed yet he couldn’t quite read the expression on his face.

“I honestly didn’t expect this to happen… I thought you’d want to wait a bit longer” Aaron confessed.  
Spencer’s long, agile fingers closed around Aaron’s.  
“We don’t need them” Spencer whispered. He moved closer to Aaron and whispered in his ear “We’re both clean and I trust you”  
“Spencer… Are… Are you *sure*?” Aaron asked.  
“Yes… I want to feel everything… To feel you inside me and feel you” he swallowed nervously “feel you come inside me”  
Aaron couldn’t think of anything to say to that so he simply wrapped his arms around Spencer and kissed him.  
“Just… Go slow, yeah?” Spencer whispered.  
“I promise I’ll be gentle” Aaron replied.

He could see the nervous hesitation in Spencer’s eyes and gently kissed him once more. Aaron turned and climbed on top of Spencer. The younger man slid back so his head was resting on the pillow then he pulled Aaron down to meet him and their lips came together.

For the next few minutes, they exchanged gentle kisses while Aaron’s hands explored Spencer’s body. The younger man was trembling so he made a point to caress Spencer’s chest, abdomen, thighs and cock. Every time his fingers brushed the head of Spencer’s hardness, the younger man would gasp.

“Are you okay?” Aaron asked.  
“I’m fine” Spencer assured him.  
“Now you just have to relax and let me take care of you”

It was much easier said than done. Spencer didn’t think he’d ever been completely relaxed in his life. He tried to clear his mind and just lose himself in Aaron’s embrace but he couldn’t switch his brain off. All he could think about was what was to come… And the possibility of how much it was going to hurt.

Aaron was doing everything he could think of to set Spencer at ease. He was touching and caressing and kissing Spencer’s body. If the younger agent didn’t know better, it would be easy to believe Aaron was attempting to perform some kind of body worshipping ritual.

Spencer lay on the bed, his eyes closed, focusing on feeling every touch and caress from his lover. He reached for the older man and urged him to move up. Aaron looked into Spencer’s eyes and the younger man kissed him with such intensity that it almost took his breath away.

“I’m ready when you are” Spencer insisted.  
“Okay” Aaron nodded his head. “But you let me know if you want me to stop… Just say the word and-”  
“I know but its okay… I trust you”

Aaron didn’t take those words lightly. He’d known Reid a long time and he knew trust wasn’t something the younger man gave so easily. Aaron knew that no matter what else happened after this, tonight was a night he’d treasure forever. Even if Reid asked him to stop right now and they went straight to sleep, Hotch knew that the younger man trusted him like no other.

He took the lube and poured a generous amount onto his fingers. Aaron then positioned himself between Spencer’s parted legs. His started slow, gently rubbing his hand along the younger man’s crack. His index finger breached his hole and Spencer groaned.

“That’s it” Aaron coaxed him. “Just relax”

Spencer bit his lip to hold back a sarcastic response but he did as asked. His breathing hitched when he felt Aaron’s fingers inside him. He opened his eyes and his gaze met with the older man’s. Aaron was watching him very closely, waiting for Spencer to say something… Tell him to stop or keep going?

“Aaron…” Spencer whispered.  
“Are you okay?” Aaron asked him.

Spencer merely nodded his head. He’d expected it to hurt more than it did. Perhaps he’d relaxed more than he thought possible. He made small noises of approval which was all the encouragement Aaron needed. After several careful, patient minutes, the older man leaned over and kissed Spencer’s lips.

The young genius smiled up at Aaron before pulling him down for a deeper, loving kiss. Once they parted, Aaron looked into Spencer’s eyes.

“It’s not too late” Aaron said to him. “I can stop if you want me to”  
“No” Spencer shook his head. They’d come too far to stop now. “Don’t stop, please!”  
Aaron licked his lips and nodded his head.

He reached for the lube again. A part of him was annoyed that he’d not thought to buy condoms but he was also excited at the prospect of being able to feel Spencer, not rubber. He worked more lube onto his hardness before positioning himself between Spencer’s legs.

Aaron was careful in his movements, telling Spencer each thing he was doing. The last thing he wanted was for the younger man to panic, not when they were so close. His heart was swelling with love and pride. He couldn’t believe this was happening so soon.

Not that they were rushing into this. They’d known each other for years. They’d worked together and depended on each other for a long time… they had even saved each other’s lives on more than one occasion.

And now Reid was trusting him more than he’d ever trusted anyone else before… Right now, Reid was giving Hotch his virginity.

Aaron told himself to go slow and take it easy. He ran his hand along Spencer’s thigh; he could feel the younger man’s body trembling beneath him. He took a deep breath and slowly moved in. His cock met much resistance; Spencer was so tight but it felt wonderful!

The younger agent whimpered and grasped Aaron’s hand. Their eyes met once more and Aaron whispered words of love to Spencer. His heart was pounding so hard that he feared it would break free of his chest, especially when Aaron looked at him with such love in his eyes.

Spencer had never felt anything like it before. His eyes widened as Aaron pushed in further.

“Hotch” Reid groaned.  
“You’re so tight!” Aaron whispered.  
“Uh” Spencer wasn’t sure what to say.  
“It feels so good”  
Spencer nods his head in agreement.

It took all of Aaron’s willpower not to come that very second. Spencer’s ass was so perfect and so tight that he had to calm himself. He didn’t want to go too fast. He didn’t want it to be over too quickly nor did he want to make it less enjoyable for Spencer.

“So, so tight” Aaron said again. “So hot”  
“Aaron” Spencer moaned.

Aaron thrust his hips and his cock found Spencer’s sweet spot. The younger man cried out in pure ecstasy. He wasn’t sure what Aaron had done but it felt amazing. Aaron watched as a bead of sweat rolled down Spencer’s neck and he bucked his hips again. Another direct thrust into Spencer’s prostate made the young agent cry out again, slightly louder this time.

“You feel so good, Spencer” Aaron whispered.  
“You’re good at this” Spencer complimented his lover.  
“Never had it this good before… It’s all you, Spencer”  
“Aaron”  
“You’re so tight, so hot… So perfect”  
“Aaron”  
“I mean it, Spencer… You’re so beautiful. Everything about you is just so-”

His words were cut off by a loud moan from Spencer’s lips. The younger man tightened his grip on Aaron’s hand. The older agent increased his pace, pounding into Spencer’s prostate again and again. It became too much for Spencer and the younger man came.

As Spencer’s body tightened around him, Aaron kissed his lover and shot his load deep inside the younger man.

They were both panting for breath but Spencer grasped a hold of Aaron and pulled him into a deep kiss. Both men were completely spent as Aaron lay down next to Spencer.

“Wow” Spencer panted.  
“I love you, Spencer” Aaron replied.  
“And I love you too, Aaron”

They lay in silence for a few moments, each listening to the other gasp for breath. Aaron’s hand found Spencer’s once more and they both turned to look into the other’s eyes.

“Are you okay?” Aaron asked.  
“I… I’m fine” Spencer replied. “If I’d known it was going to feel so good I probably wouldn’t have been so nervous”  
“Yes, you would… Thank you for trusting me, Spencer”  
“I’ve always trusted you Aaron”  
“I know… But you’ve given me the most amazing gift. I wish there was more I could do for-”  
“You’ve already done more than I ever imagined… You made me feel special and loved”  
“You *are* special, Spencer and that’s one of the reasons I love you”  
“Thank you”

Aaron smiled then reluctantly climbed off the bed. He returned a moment later with a cloth and gently cleaned away all traces of their lovemaking. He tossed the cloth aside then climbed back onto the bed beside Spencer. He covered them both with a blanket and switched off the lamp.

The younger man curled up beside him, resting his head on Aaron’s chest. After a few moments, just when he believed Spencer to finally be asleep, the younger agent spoke.

“Aaron?” Spencer whispered into the darkness.  
“Yes?” Aaron replied. He reached up and brushed his fingers through Spencer’s hair.  
“Can you do me one more favour?”  
“Of course”  
“Don’t tell Morgan about this”  
“Are you afraid he’ll tease you about sleeping with the boss?”  
“No, I just want to find my own way to spring it on him… it’s not very often I get the chance to render him speechless”

Aaron laughed then dropped a kiss on Spencer’s forehead.


End file.
